Five times Tony kiss Maxxie
by Oximore
Summary: 5 moments ou Tony a embrassé Maxxie... Canon slash Tony/Maxxie


**Titre de la fic :** 5 fois où Tony a embrassé Maxxie

**Titre de la fic :** 5 times Tony kiss Maxxie.

**Couple :** Tony/Maxxie (d'autres sont évoqué, comme toujours)

**Fandom :** Skins

**Rating : **PG-13 (ou PG-15 selon les sensibilité ), comme toujours, c'est Skins, sexe, drogue, alcool et immoralité sont de sortie.

**Spoilers :** Saison 1 en entier, ainsi que légèrement le début de la saison 2

#

#

La première fois que Tony avait embrassé Maxxie, ils étaient tout les deux ivres, défoncés, et entourés par tous leurs amis. C'était Chris qui avait lancé le pari, d'après les souvenirs de Tony (et Maxxie devait reconnaître qu'il imaginait mal Sid ou Anwar lancer ce genre de défit, ni vraiment une des filles, à part peut-être Cassie). Un Chris complètement imbibé qui avait mit Tony au défi d'embrasser un garçon. Un Chris qui n'avait jamais hésité à embrasser Maxxie sur les lèvres de temps en temps.

Et Tony répondait toujours au défit.

Le choix n'avait pas été bien difficile : non seulement, Maxxie ne risquait pas d'être traumatisé à vie (contrairement à Sid par exemple), mais aussi Tony s'était toujours demander ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser. Interrogation purement scientifique, bien sur. Le baiser avait eu un fort goût d'alcool et un arrière goût de drogue, c'était à peu près tout ce dont Tony pouvait se rappeler. Il le nota pourtant d'une pierre blanche dans sa mémoire : « Premier baiser avec Maxxie ».

#

La deuxième fois que Tony avait embrassé Maxxie, il n'est même pas sur que cela puisse véritablement compter comme un baiser.

Après tout, Maxxie était profondément endormit à ce moment là et Tony avait cédé à une impulsion idiote. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, il venait tout juste de faire l'amour avec Michelle, et était juste descendu de la chambre pour chercher de quoi boire dans le chaos qu'était la maison de sa petite amie après chacune de leur soirées. Max dormait profondément, adorablement emmêlé à Cassie, qui avait sa main droite nichée dans ses courtes mèches blondes.

Un drôle de duo, ces deux là. Il avait observé le tableau et avait pressé ses lèvres contre celles du blond en un chaste baiser. Maxxie avait à peine bougé, laissant échapper un mince gémissement. Il s'était rapidement écarté, encore surpris par son geste et était retourné avec Michelle en refusant de réfléchir aux raisons qui l'avait poussées à faire ça. Il détestait l'impulsivité! Malgré tout, il le comptait comme un baiser.

Et, encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait parfois si Cassie n'avait pas vu toute la scène ...

#

La troisième fois que Tony avait embrassé Maxxie, c'était en Russie. Maxxie était complètement flippé par sa dispute avec Anwar. Anwar qui, du jour au lendemain, a décidé que l'homosexualité de son meilleur ami lui posait un problème. Anwar qui a agissait comme un parfait idiot et Tony pensait sérieusement qu'il ne méritait pas Max.

Le baiser avait été impulsif, violent, complètement désordonné et loin d'être parfait. Court.

Maxxie l'avait repoussé brutalement, le choc et la déception clairement visible dans ses yeux pâles.

#

La quatrième fois que Tony avait embrassé Maxxie, c'était encore en Russie et Maxxie était ivre. Pas complètement ivre, mais suffisamment pour laisser Tony l'embrasser alors que Michelle était endormie dans la pièce. Tony pouvait goûter la vodka sur ses lèvres et il se sentait ivre lui aussi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tente d'offrir une fellation à Maxxie et que ce dernier ne le repousse, encore une fois.

#

La cinquième fois que Tony a embrassé Maxxie, il se souvenait à peine des quatre première fois. Il s'en souvenait malgré tout, mais c'était flou, il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir les ordonner chronologiquement, ni même de leur goût.

Sa main c'était glissé derrière la nuque du blond, juste au cas où. Le baiser était lent, calme, et hésitant mais Tony savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Maxxie était un égal, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais pu manipuler, quelqu'un qui était encore capable de le regarder dans les yeux après son accident, et de voir qu'il était toujours Tony.

Tony voulait tout. Tout ce qu'il avait avant l'accident et même plus. Il voulait Michelle, à ses pieds, folle amoureuse de lui, comme avant, il voulait Sid, à ses côtés, toujours près à tout pour lui, et il voulait Maxxie, avec lui, sur lui, sous lui, dans toute les positions possibles et imaginables, il voulait tout. Son corps ne lui permettrait certainement pas de faire des galipettes avec qui que se soit pour le moment, mais il embrassait Maxxie, et Maxxie ne le repoussait pas, c'était déjà un bon début.

#

#

**Whoa, depuis le temps que j'avais cette fic dans la tête!! Je voulais en faire une version en anglais, mais malheureusement, mon anglais n'est pas encore assez bon pour ça :P**

**En attendant, j'ai pondu ça! Alors n'hésiter surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
